Redeemed Villains/Gallery
Gallery Images Shermie_en_Neo_Geo_Battle_Coliseum.jpg|Shermie (SNK Universe) Peridot_S6_Regen.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) Lapis_S6_By_TheOffColors.png|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) File:BismuthMovie.png|Bismuth (Steven Universe) File:Lars2Casual_By_TheOffColors.png|Lars Barriga (Steven Universe) 332678-kevin_levin_ben_10_alien_force_9033290_260_650.jpg|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) BarbossaInfinity.png|Captain Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) TFPrime_Megatron_CGI.jpg|Megatron (Transformers: Prime) Heroine-kula.png|Kula Diamond 2c3d26cafc017beb73e6aef2b36e0261.jpg|Chris 1135700033-31.jpg|Yashiro Nanakase Ben_23_render.png|Ben 23 (Ben 10: Omniverse) Ester.png|Ester (Ben 10: Omniverse) Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Phosphora2.png|Phosphora (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb/''Milo Murphy's Law'') Tsunami-1.jpg|Tsunami GHOST_ANT.jpg|Ghost (Ant-Man & the Wasp) Angel_post-timeskip.png|Sorano/Angel Angel_KOFXIV.jpg|Angel Anastasia_.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) ProjectZoneZero.jpg|Zero (Mega Man X) Iori-kofxiv.jpg|Iori Yagami Midnight_post-timeskip.png|Macbeth Protoman9.jpg|Proto Man (Mega Man) BassB.jpg|Bass (Mega Man) SplashWoman.jpg|Splash Woman (Mega Man) Zoil.jpg|Agent Zoil PinkDiamondSPR.png|Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) Blue_Diamond.png|Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Yellow Diamond.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Tommy_Oliver_2018.png|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) AHM 06 CoverA.jpg|Drift (Transformers) Sir_George.png|Sir George (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Mewtwo SSBU.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) Samina_(anime_SL).png|Sabrina (Pokémon) Necrozma.png|Necrozma (Pokémon) 200px-Luise2006.jpg|Luise Meyrink Ash-crimson-artwork-king-of-fighters-xiii.jpg|Ash Crimson Ivy.png|Ivy Valentine Haku.png|Haku Slimer.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters) Charmcaster_Render.png|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Zabuza_Momochi.png|Zabuza Momoshi orochimaru-naruto-boruto-non-binary.jpg|Orochimaru Shiki-ngbc.jpg|Shiki StarlightGlimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGDS2.png|Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) F8901d43c0978fcecdc271a0e36c6ef8.png|Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Iago.jpg|Iago (Aladdin) RID Grimlock dino mode.jpg|Grimlock (Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)) The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) 250px-Wario Mario Party 8.png|Wario (Super Mario Bros.) Waluigi_40.png|Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) StayPuftAnimatedGhostBusted.jpg|Stay Puft (Ghostbusters) Fistina_profile.png|Fistina (Ben 10: Omniverse) DKposes.png|Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) Catwoman 0018.jpg|Catwoman (Batman) LilithRender2.png|Lillith Aesland Wednesday 1991.jpg|Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Maleficent) Megamind (Transpary).png|Megamind Megamind-minion-photo.jpg|Minion (Megamind) descarga (1).png|Sapphire (Steven Universe) Ruby2016.png|Ruby (Steven Universe) Argit render.png|Argit (Ben 10) Gru2.png|Felonious Gru (Despicable Me) Despicable-me-minions.jpg|The Minions (Despicable Me) Image of Nefario.jpeg|Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) Discord_MLP.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) RageRage-Megatronappears.jpg|Megatron (IDW Hasbro Universe) Tempest_Shadow_profile.png|Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist (My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) Thorax.png|Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Kukri KOFXIV.jpg|Kukri Josh-Brolin-as-Cable.jpg|Cable (X-Men film series) Octopussy - Profile.jpg|Octopussy 360px-Foxy-falcoon.jpg|Foxy (The King of Fighters) Black-Cat-marvel-superheroines-8442628-516-800.jpg|Black Cat (Spider-Man) Blake Vol5 2.png|Blake Belladonna 0tkacc6y58ty.png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Hannah_the_Bee_(Maya_the_Bee).jpg|Hannah (Maya the Bee) CKruipy.png|Crawley (Maya the Bee) Violet_(Maya_the_Bee).jpg|Violet (Maya the Bee) Chelsea_and_Sandra.png|Chelsea and Sandra (Maya the Bee) Team_Tropolis.png|Spotty, Dotty, Lotty, and Brian (Maya the Bee) Leona-KOF XIV.jpg|Leona Heidern Jellal in X791.png|Jellal Fernandez Tharja (FE13 Artwork).png|Tharja Fujiko Blupin.png|Fujiko Mine Arfoire.png|Arfoire AlisterCiT-transparent.png|Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time) Zed.png|Zed (Ben 10: Omniverse) Meta Knight SSBU.png|Meta Knight (Kirby) ValleyForge-mainframeandsoundwave.jpg|Soundwave (IDW Hasbro Universe) Kagura mikazuchi by onhy3-d56npca.png|Kagura Mikazuchi Millianna Apariencia Post-Timeskip.png|Millianna Heroine-sylvie.png|Sylvie Paula Paula Syren.jpg|Syren (Extreme Ghostbusters) TFPrime_KnockOut.jpg|Knock Out (Transformers: Prime) Queen Bee White BG Concept Art.jpg|Queen Bee SareenaMKXRender.png|Sareena Ashrah7wx.png|Ashrah SCORMKX-C01.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) SUBZMKX-C01.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Alakshmi_Verma.png|Alakshmi Verma CentepeetleMotherSmall.png|Centepeetle Mother (Steven Universe) Ace hardlight art.png|Ace Hardlight (Ratchet: Deadlocked) Kiriha_Aonuma_con_su_segundo_atuendo.jpg|Christopher Aonuma Nene_Amano_t.gif|Nene Amano Croixfull.png|Croix Meridies Clusterpng.png|The Cluster (Steven Universe) Hi-Test Start Living on the Shadowzone.png|Hi-Test (Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)) Skurd.png|Skurd (Ben 10: Omniverse) Lordgenome_001.png|Lordgenome Viarllllll.jpg|Viral Seto_Kaiba_Movie.png|Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yubel-TFSP.png|Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh!) MARIK.png|Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Bakura2.png|Bakura Ryou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) RID2 starscream must join you.jpg|Starscream (IDW Hasbro Universe) Thundercracker and buster.jpg|Thundercracker (IDW Hasbro Universe) GIJoe 5-1 Skywarp.jpg|Skywarp (IDW Hasbro Universe) Minerva_apariencia_en_el_anime.png|Minerva Orland Riku_KHIII.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Axel_3_KHD.png|Axel (Kingdom Hearts) Vexen_Days.png|Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) RoxasKeyblade.jpg|Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) NijimuraOkuyasu_jojoeoh.png|Okuyasu Nijimura Buccellati_ASB.jpg|Bruno Bucciarati Camilla_art.png|Camilla Pussy-Galore.jpg|Pussy Galore Vidia Flying.jpg|Vidia (Disney Fairies) Zarina (The Pirate Fairy).png|Zarina (Disney Fairies) FreedomFighters-differences.jpg|Cyberwarp (Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)) Ian Hawke.png|Ian Hawke (Alvin & the Chipmunks film series) Astronema.png|Astronema/Karone (Power Rangers) Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Power Rangers) Ryan_Mitchell2.jpg|Ryan Mitchell (Power Rangers) Hunter_Blake_visorless.jpg|Hunter and Blake Bradley (Power Rangers) Tailmon.gif|Gatomon (Digimon) Seven_of_Nine,_2378.jpg|Seven of Nine Freed ultimate forms.png|The Sentient Ultimates (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Dinobotbwx.jpg|Dinobot (Beast Wars: Transformers) TFLegends-Blackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia (Beast Wars: Transformers) Pacifica_Render.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) 386px-Erza_Knight.jpg|Erza Knightwalker Brandish_Mu_Pro.png|Brandish Mu Hank_(MTBM).png|Hank (Maya the Bee) Hornets_(MTBM).jpg|Hornets (Maya the Bee) Juvia_Imagen_de_Perfil.png|Juvia Lockser 5324082-0298044259-zeref.png|Zeref Dragneel Tumblr_oynp7oiXM71rwqjfro9_1280.png|Proxima Starfall Dreadbane_ID.png|Reginal Bane/Baron Dreadbane Globby_(Chocolate).png|Globby (Big Hero 6: The Series) Predaking.png|Predaking (Transformers: Prime) Kiryuin_satsuki_render_by_maskdemasquemx-d74el37.png|Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Hakumen_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Hakumen Jin_Kisaragi_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi Konoe_A.png|Konoe A. Mercury/Phantom Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Litchi Faye-Ling Mu-12_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Mu-12 Nu-13_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Nu-13 Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) Shockwave_slightly_damaged.jpg|Shockwave (Transformers: Prime) Zuko_(Avatar).png|Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Character-winterwarlock.jpg|Winter Warlock (Santa Clause is Comin' to Town) The-Emperors-New-Groove-59bff3fa.jpg|Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Androide-16.png|Android 16 (Dragon Ball) 9._Android_17.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball) Android_18_DBZ_Ep_148_001.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball) Caulifla_califla_dbs_by_saodvd-db89ljj.png|Kaulifla (Dragon Ball) descarga (2).png|Good Buu (Dragon Ball) Bardock-_Episodio_de_Bardock.png|Bardock (Dragon Ball) FashaNV.png|Fasha (Dragon Ball) Vegeta_dbs_v_2_by_antoniossss-da0gjc2.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Piccolo_Jr.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Beerus_DBS_Broly_Artwork.png|Lord Beerus (Dragon Ball) Android_21_(Good)_Majin_Form_Hero_DBF.png|Godd Android 21 (Dragon Ball) bdbfddabca189ad7d26b730f71dc89fd.png|Kale (Dragon Ball) Base_Broly_Dokkan.png|Broly:BR (Dragon Ball) Solomon.jpg|Solomon Big_Barda.png|Big Barda (DC Comics) Undertaker-2010-psd44131.png|The Undertaker (WWE) Austin-0.jpg|Stone Cold Steve Austin (WWE) kane_smiling_at_daniel__by_soulfulnobody-d5fxz2h.png|Kane (WWE) cena-bye-960x540-c-default.jpg|John Cena (WWE) Captain Gantu.png|Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) Cedric the Sorcerer.png|Cedric the Sorcerer The_Empress_(Maya_the_Bee_The_Honey_Games).jpg|The Empress (Maya the Bee) 2055F54E4FBA3AEA1965D2.jpg|Starscream (Transformers Unicron Trilogy) Fang_new.png|Fang (BoBoiBoy) Kapten_Kaizo.png|Captain Kaizo (BoBoiBoy) Shadow The Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Colonel_Cutter.jpg|Colonel Cutter (Antz) lens.jpg|Lena De Spell (DuckTales (2017)) Acxa (Former general of Lotor).png|Acxa (Voltron: Legendary Defender) g.jpg|XL (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) buff.jpg|Buff Frog (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) brown.jpg|Elyon Brown Lieutenant Trey (Lieutenant of S.T.O.R.M.).png|Lieutenant Trey (Monsuno) Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h33m49s227.png|Raythor guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2-nebula-jacket.jpg|Nebula (Guardians of the Galaxy) Scrooge.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) Shira_Ice_Age.png|Shira (Ice Age) ADJLS2_Rose.jpg|Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) 027400CF-2BA1-4099-985D-5C7BFCFDAF6C.png|Miyumi (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) daniel-bryan-1-696x392.jpg|Daniel Bryan Bartok.png|Bartok (Don Bluth's Anastasia) S2_Jowy2.png|Jowy Atreides (Suikoden II) Matsugoro Daimon.jpg|Daimon shawn_michaels_stat.png|Shawn Michaels HHH.png|Triple H Stephanie McMahon 1.jpg|Stephanie McMahon Mrmcmahon_1_full_20130927.png|Mr. McMahon (WWE) Bird_(A_Bug's_Life).jpg|Bird (A Bug's Life) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Asajjventress.png|Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) KallusS4Render.jpg|Alexsandr Kallus (Star Wars Rebels) GalenMarekBlackout.jpg|Galen Marek (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed). Captain Qwark.png|Captain Qwark Skull_Kid_OoT.png|Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) Teen Wolf 1x03 002.jpg|Chris Argent (Teen Wolf) DerekHale.png|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) ALBW_Hilda.png|Princess Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) Raven render.png|Raven (Teen Titans) John silver.png|John Silver (Treasure Planet) That's my mommy - Tom's tears of joy.png|Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) Mr._Jinxs.png|Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks) hokey-wolf.png|Hokey Wolf Molt.jpg|Molt (A Bug's Life) Kronk.png|Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Ken in Shin Nekketsu Kōha- Kunio-tachi no Banka.png|Ken (Kunio-kun series) KBV Leorina.jpg|Leorina (Klonoa series) Tat-1.jpg|Tat (Klonoa series) BlagTheWild.jpg|Blag (The Wild) Vin_Ethanol.png|Vin Ethanol (Ben 10 2016 series) Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Jiang Wei (DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Spinel.png|Spinel (Steven Universe: The Movie) Ace (TwinBee).jpeg|Ace (TwinBee series) Ashelin Praxis from Jak 3 render.png|Ashelin Praxis (Jak and Daxter series) Jinmen_chibi.jpeg|Jinmen (CB Chara Go Nagai World) File:Tohru_32.png|Tohru (Jackie Chan Adventures) Rctr riki.jpeg|Riki (Kunio-kun series) LNJ Museum Character Herothumb ToE 0015 Skylor.png|Skylor Chen (Ninjago) Jacqueline and Delphine.jpg|Jacqueline and Delphine (Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale) Patricia Lovitz.jpg|Patricia Lovitz (Barbie: Spy Squad) Varian.jpg|Varian (Tangled) Lil' Gideon.png|Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) Ludo in a potato chip bag.png|Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) singlemother.jpg|Mother Cougar (Benji the Hunted) MaximoZinBaron.png|Baron Hawkmoor (Ghost 'n Goblins) Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell Water Skylander Sensei Grave Clobber.jpg|Grave Clobber (Skylanders) We need a leader.png|Commander Pigo (Kulipari) Former villain Cyberwarp.jpg|Cyberwarp (Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)) Dark Sensei Hood Sickle.jpg|Hood Sickle (Skylanders) Category:Galleries